oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack-in-a-Box
Jack-in-a-Box is the 64th episode of Season 2, and was remade as the seventy-second episode for Season 7 under the title The Machine. Jack builds an imposing machine capable of transforming just about anything. Jack gets caught in the machine and he comes out in pieces... all canned and ready to open! Can Oggy reverse the machine? Plot Episode starts: Jack constructs a machine that can transform objects into other things. Then, Oggy passes by, having been recently woke up, to eat breakfast. He gets his milk for his cereal, but when a drop just falls, he finds out it is empty. He tells Jack for milk, but he has to show him the invention first. He starts by making a bicycle as a demonstration of it's primary ability. He used the cockroaches' bed, a tire and blue paint to create a bicycle. Oggy, not amused, still requested for milk, so Jack brings a cow and milks it with the machine. Oggy, happy with his milk, then goes to have his breakfast. But, oh no! The entire cow is sucked into the machine! As the cockroaches move in to see what's going on, the cow's parts, made into items are coming out of the machine and onto the conveyor belt such as dairy products, meat, and leather products. Joey then used the products to transform back into a cow, the cow reappears, beats Jack, and puts him in the machine, turning him into parts in every can as the cockroaches messed with the machine. Oggy, back from his breakfast, suddenly trips and rolls on the skin cans! But after Oggy making several tricks while on the rolling cans, he crashes into the wall! After a dazer, he picks up the head can, which means it's part of his friend. He then stacks them up together. It's Jack! He was put into the machine! So he placed the cans back into the machine, and with quick calculations on the machine, Jack is transformed, all muscle, and skin, but no bones! Oggy then realizes that the cockroaches have the bone can. A chase ensues, and it ends up in Bob's place. They roll it over to Bob's house, of which he was going to eat one of the bones. Oggy then informs Bob about Jack, which he laughs and uses his skin as jumping rope, a paddleball, and a mini boxing bag. While Bob was busy, Oggy assembles Jack's whole bone set which came from him, which frightened Bob that his whole body turns very pale, and he faints. Oggy then carries Jack's skin and bone set back to Oggy's home and puts them in the machine, but they added mentioned items, such as the cow, and the bicycle. When all two forms are reverted, Oggy had the finger on the pause button. Joey realized what's wrong, and they used a mallet to bang Oggy's hand, which was on the keypad, so the keypad is banged on too, resulting the machine to malfunction, and choosing a tooth-paste tube housing Jack. When the roaches open it, Jack bangs the cockroaches with his hand, and crawls to Oggy, who's cooling his aching hand down. Oggy then picks the tube up, rolls Jack out the tube, thus Jack is saved. With the cockroaches splat, Jack puts them in the machine, and the episode ends with the result being shown: thermometers. Gallery Jack-in-a-Box 1.png Jack-in-a-Box 2.png Jack-in-a-Box 3.png Jack-in-a-Box 4.png File:IMG_20190610_131959.jpg File:IMG_20190610_132009.jpg File:IMG_20190610_132018.jpg File:IMG_20190610_132028.jpg Video Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)